Knowing the Psycopath Before
by livinginmymindgirl
Summary: Tate is a psychopath who shot fifteen people in Westfield High School and burned his mother's lover. The murder house, in which he lives in, has deep secrets and ghosts. What would happen if you known Tate before his shooting and death? Meet Riley and Jake who become friends with Tate in 1994 and find out what happens. I don't own American Horror Story except my ocs Riley and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright © livinginmymindgirl 2015-2016  
**

 **The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or re transmitted in whole or in a part, in any manner, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.**

 **Remember: Plagiarism is illegal. Us writers put in a lot of thought, time, and work into our stories and it's not right to steal someone else's hard work.**

 **Please report any violations of this copyright by leaving me a PM or a review on my story. This story is posted only under my username livinginmymindgirl on fanfiction and wattpad. If you see my story posted elsewhere please report it. Thank you.**

 ***I don't own American Horror Story but this is my fanfiction. Don't steal it.**

* * *

 **The story is through Riley's perspective.**

 **First Name: Riley**

 **Last Name: Jones**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ethnicity: White**

 **Hair Color: Dyed Black (long and straight)**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Body Type: Thin**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Style: Dark Girly Grunge Look**

 **Her personality is sweet, innocent, and tomboyish with a dark side.**

 **First Name: Jake**

 **Last Name: Anderson**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ethnicity: White**

 **Hair Color: Brown (long covering almost one eye)**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Body Type: Average**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Style: Dark Grunge Look**

 **His personality is more rough and edgy with a little sarcasm.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _Tate the mysterious and dark boy with dimples and blonde hair with flowing curls. The boy with hidden pain. So much pain. My friend a very close friend. No one understands him but Jake and I. Does he know this? We show him but inside his head is too much to despair._

Jake and Tate were my group of friends in high school senior year. Jake is my best friend since I was a child. He was one of my neighbors down my street. I've known Tate since he moved here in 1994. I've never really got a long with girls that much. I guess you can say I'm more tomboyish but I have a girly dark style. Tate never talked to anyone in school. He's in my algebra class; Jake also. One day, on a Wednesday in February, Jake and I commenced to start a conversation with him. Tate always looked annoyed in class, with his eyebrows narrow, and occasionally rolling his eyes as the teacher spoke, playing with his blonde curls.

He was wearing a Nirvana shirt, sitting in the very back of the class. Jake and I's favorite band was Nirvana so we thought why not, maybe he we will become friends with us. I kind of felt bad for him; I knew how hard it is to fit in especially when you have a darker side. There were fifteen minutes left in the class, Mr. Staley let us have free time once we finished our test. Jake and I moved our desks over to Tate's. He had a confused face, glancing over at us.

"Hey, I'm Riley." I spoke friendly.

"I'm Jake, we like your shirt. Nirvana is our favorite band." Jake smiled.

Tate stared at us for a moment, it was kind of creepy, but he let out a half a smile. "Yeah, Kurt Cobain is my idol."

We continued to talk until the class ended. All of us bonded over Nirvana and our hatred to how high school is just hell and will not count how popular you are down the road. There was something odd about Tate though, I noticed how he would talk about things with a deep hatred toward it. I thought he just really hated school so it didn't pass me.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come over my house after school and listen to some Nirvana?" Tate asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Jake said as I nodded.

Tate gave us the direction to his house. While Jake and I observed him walk away in the hallway, we both stared at each other.

"Um, do you find something a little off about him." I asked.

"No, not really, I mean he's just deeply honest." Jake let out a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jake and I arrived at Tate's house around 6:00 pm. The house was enormous, it had a creepy feel to it. It was brick with a bunch of windows and one part that was castle like cone in front. The house looked like one of those old time haunted houses. I mean, I liked creepy weird things but this house gave me a bad vibe, as the tall black gate closed behind us.

An older lady who looked like to be in her fifties with short blonde pulled back hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Can I help you?" She said with a cigarette in her hand cocky. This lady made me feel intimated, as her eyes stared us up and down.

"Yeah, we are here to see Tate." Jake's voice anxious.

"Tate doesn't have any friends." The lady said under her breath.

I looked at Jake, while he looked back at me; our expressions nervous.

"He invited us over, see Tate is in our algebra class." I jumped in.

The lady looked at us up and down again, "Tate, there are some badly dressed kids at the door who say they know you." She yelled with an attitude.

At this point I felt so embarrassed, she was picking on us. I've had low self esteem my whole life and this lady made me feel even horrible. The way I dressed and the music I listen don't fall into the popular category. I've been picked on everyday in school by what I listen to and the way I dress. I guess you can say I'm depressed and this lady wasn't helping me at all.

I heard someone running to the door as I seen it was Tate. He pushed his mom out of the way in the moment of saying, "Alright mom, that's enough go with your boy toy...alright."

The lady left while giving us dirty looks walking away down a long hallway.

"Sorry guys. My mom is a bitchy old wh**e. Don't listen to her." Tate pulling us in.

Tate was very vulgar. I could see his hatred towards his mom through his brown eyes, his face becoming full of rage. We walked in the house, noticing how beautiful it was. It had wooden floors with wooden stairs, beautiful colored designed glass windows, with a fireplace and a library. Looking above me, seeing beautiful colorful chandeliers hanging. It was huge, I guess you can call it a mansion. At the time we continued to walk, I got a draft of coldness. It left me shivering, in the moment I looked at Jake shivering too. It left me feeling startled.

"Um, it's freezing Tate." My body shivering.

"Oh, it's okay, this house is so big, I guess it stays cold in some areas." It looked like he was making that up as his face was off guard.

Tate lead us upstairs, the wooden huge stairs with a white rug in the middle. Once we got there, an old lady with bright red short hair and a maid outfit was cleaning the windows. I didn't know maids still wore actually maid outfits; gazing at her dress. It was very vintage and the way she styled her hair too. I looked over at Jake staring her up and down, drooling with a dumb face. I thought really Jake, she's an old lady, you disgusting pig.

"Hi." The old lady spoke in the moment we walked by.

Jake walking backwards, continuing to drool over her.

"Jake, ew are you serious?" I said disgusted.

"What? You can't blame me." He said with a cheesy smile.

I heard Tate laugh under his breathe as Jake said that. I thought of Jake differently now. See, Jake's been my best friend since elementary school but I've always had a crush on him. I've never knew if he felt the same way towards me so I never made a move.

"Alright, this is my room." Tate directed us inside.

The walls were painted a blue with brown headboards. He had a vintage light that hanged before his bed. A few windows by his bed with posters hanging of bands including Nirvana and Morrissey.

"I like your room, loving the posters." I said timid.

"Yeah my posters are awesome. My mom hates them and the sh** I listen to but I don't care." Tate said with a little anger.

"Want to listen to some music?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, let's listen to some Morrissey, he hates everything." Tate putting on the music.

All of us sitting on the floor, Jake and I next to each other, while Tate was across from us. I noticed as Tate sang the lyrics to the songs, how much pain and loathe he had inside him. In the moment, I stared at him rocking out, my body was boiling with questions. I needed answers to his life but I held it in. We listened to songs until it hit about 9:00 pm.

"I should get going, I have a paper that is due tomorrow I forgot about." Jake informed Tate.

"Yeah, me too. My parents will start bugging me because it's a school night." I said getting up.

"F*** parents! Do whatever you want." Tate pulled me back down.

My body shivered with shock once Tate said those things with his mouth. I cursed too but it wasn't about that, it was something to do with his dislike towards parents.

"Yeah, I know man but we got to go." Jake got up.

Tate lead us down the stairs while I remembered I forgot I left my bag in his room.

"Oh sh**! I forgot my bag in your room. I'll be right back." I anxiously said.

I ran up the wooden stairs quickly into his room, grabbing my purse I left on the floor. Out of nowhere, I hear a women's voice. It wasn't his mom's voice it was completely different. She sounded in pain; it sounded like she was crying.

"Where is my baby?" She whispered.

I felt my body shake in terror, in the moment I turned around, but there was no one there. I looked around his room trying to see if someone was in there; there was no one. Once the second I realized that, I ran out his room fast back into the hallway, then down the stairs.

"Let's go Jake." I said panicking leading him outside.

"See you guys in class." Tate said while we walked down his side way.

I didn't bring up this conversation to Jake. I couldn't let him think I was crazy but I knew what I heard. Why was she talking about a baby? Who was this women? I never really believed in ghost but what else could that of been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Two weeks later, Jake and I continued to hangout with Tate. I kind of felt bad for him, it seemed like he has a hard home life but I've never got the guts to ask him yet. He has also become a very good protective friend to us. We haven't gone back in his house yet, the house that left me petrify. I don't know what I heard was real or just in my head but it was on my mind everyday. It was a Thursday afternoon, Jake and I hanging out with Tate outside for lunch. The sun was out, beating down on my pale skin, as the sky was blue with a few clouds hovering over.

"I love this song!" Tate yelled while listening to music in his headphones.

Jake and I talking about homework, eating our lunch. A few jock guys from the senior football team walked by us, at the same time they were letting out laughs. I hated jocks and cheerleaders and all that school popular crap; trying to ignore their laughter. Jake rolling his eyes, gazing into mine. Tate noticed the laughter and toke out his headphones.

"Where those a**h**** laughing at us?" His eyes filling with fury.

"Yeah, I'm used to that all the time...just ignore it." Trying to calm down Tate.

"I hate a**h**** like that! You're no better then anyone." Tate said whipping back his long curls from his face.

He started to pull out something out of his jeans, noticing it was cigarettes. He put one in between his lips while grabbing a match, lighting the cigarette. I don't smoke but Jake does. I tried it once with Jake freshmen year. The smoke burning my throat just as you inhale it is nothing fun. I guess it's not for pleasure, it becomes an addition.

"Hey, can I have one man?" Jake asked Tate.

Tate pulled out the box of cigarettes, handing one to Jake with the lighter. Jake lite up the cigarette just as he inhaled the smoke.

"You don't want one?" Tate asked me with a grin.

"No, she doesn't smoke." Jake butt in to answer.

I glanced over at Jake, wondering why he answered for me. I can never tell if he likes me more than a friend. He doesn't want me to smoke so is he is just protecting me like a brother or a boyfriend? Tate was cute but the way he acts sometimes unsettles me. I know he is a deep guy but his anger frightens me.

"Hey, Tate do you think we can come over your house today?" I asked; needing to check out this mystery house.

"Uh, yeah." Tate responding with no enthusiasms. I knew Tate knows something about his house. Maybe this is why he is a little strange. I know his mom has a lot to do with it but his house I know has secrets.

"Okay, sounds great!" Trying to sound excited.

Jake and I arrived to his house around 5:00 pm. As soon as I passed the gate, feelings of being watched or the presence of something around me.

"Um, Jake does this house creep you out?" I asked Jake the moment we walked up to the door.

"A little, I think maybe because it's quite old." Jake responded in a calm tone.

From his answer I knew he hasn't experienced anything weird happen to him.

"Like you don't feel like someone is watching you right now?" I asked while Jake knocked on the door.

The door opened before Jake could answer me.

"Hey, guys." Tate greeted us.

"Hey." Jake and I said just as we entered the house.

Looking around, the floor cracking from us walking, left me with bad vibes again. We saw the maid again but this time she was cleaning the floor. Jake checking her out again in the time we strolled by. What the? I've never seen this side of Jake. She is an old lady.

"Hey, Tate how do you handle living with that sexy maid?" Jake asked Tate.

Sexy? I felt so disgusted and wanted to go back home. Hearing him talk about someone else hurt me so bad inside; pain hit my heart. Gazing at his cute face, his dark hair covering one of his eyes, with his dreamy brown eyes made me want to cry. My heart felt like it was tearing. I didn't know he was attracted to old ladies; feeling gross inside.

"Oh, there's some secrets." Tate said with a chuckle as we entered his room.

We were in his room, the room that horrified me. Occasionally, I would look around trying to find things, while we listened to music and reading books. I needed answers.

"Tate, can I use your bathroom?" I asked but I wasn't going to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's down the hallway." Tate said while him and Jake were reading books.

I left the room ready to scoop, quietly down the stairs. The maid was gone now as I passed the floor she was cleaning up. I needed to hurry. His mom was out so I didn't have to worry about her and his sister was in her room; she never really leaves her room so I haven't met her. In the instant I walked down the hallway past his stairs, a door slowly swung open by itself. My body shivered with terror and my hair stood up. I knew this place was haunted; I know I wasn't going crazy. I perceived it was to a basement. Of course it would be, it's the number one place where haunted things happen. Even though my body was trembling with fear, I needed to know the secrets of this house.

Creaking of the old steps filling my ears, as I continued to walk down. It was an old basement, with brick walls. Really? It had to be creepy. My heart was pounding while my breathing increased. Looking around just hoping I could find more information. Coldness passed my body; I knew I wasn't alone. My breathing was now loud and my heart felt like it was going to burst. I heard something bang while I jumped in terror. Turning around slowly, in the fear of what will be on the other side. But...nothing was there. After that I knew something is down here. I had to get out of here. I ran to the stairs, in the moment I heard a loud screech that sent terror down my spine. At this point, my entire body was shaking, not even turning around, running up the stairs.

I held in my fear and breathing once I got back to Tate's room. Tate and Jake were now playing a game on Nintendo. Tate asked me, "What took so long?"

"I had girl problems." I said trying to sound embarrassed. I had to make up a lie and I knew guys wouldn't need to know details about this.

"Ew, too much information Riley." Jake said looking back up at me from playing the game.

"Shut up." I said walking over to them.

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After I experienced a terrifying encounter like that, I have to tell someone about this. Jake needs to know even though he'll think I'm crazy. It was the next day, I was walking down the hallway while I peeked past the library. Tate was in there reading a book, sitting by himself in the back of the library. His full attention into the book. The library was usually where Tate was. Tate likes to read a lot. He's also very smart and in honor roll but he hates paying attention in class and teachers. I walked by swiftly so he wouldn't see me. Jake was at his locker as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Riley." Jake greeted me looking up from his books.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something important." I said rapidly.

"What is it?" Jake becoming worried.

"It's about...Tate...and his house." I whispered checking around so no one heard me.

"What about him and his house?" Jake staring at me troubled.

I glanced around again. "I think his house is haunted...I heard a lady the first time we visited after I went back to get my purse...and when I went to use the bathroom I instead went down in his basement to check it out...and I heard the most terrifying screech it left me horrified...and I could feel the presence of something down there." I explained with fear in my blue eyes.

Jake stared back at me with a unsettled face as his eyebrows were narrow. "You sure?...I don't know...I haven't experienced any of those things...maybe it's your mind."

My face becoming angry while I bite my lip hard. "Jake...I know what I've been experiencing I'm not crazy! This is probably why Tate is a little off sometimes...why don't you check it out for yourself!"

"Okay...let's do it." Jake said cocky; grinning at me.

"Well were going to have to not go to school one da..." as I heard behind me."Hey guys."

My body jumped up, turning around seeing blonde curly hair with a smirk close to my face. "Tate you scared me." I said breathing heavily.

He let out a little chuckle. "Are we going to lunch soon?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there in a minute. We have to grab some things." Jake informed.

"What things?" Tate asked with piercing eyes.

"Things for one of our classes." Jake quickly apprised.

"Okay well hurry up, I don't like sitting out there with the stupid jocks." He mumbled waking away.

Feeling a huge sign of relief in the instant Tate walked away down the school hallway, letting out a breathe, "Now were going to have to do this during a school day."

"Okay but how are we going to get in?" Jake asked shutting his locker.

I bit down on my lip in the sign of thinking, "Well, why don't we just sneak in the basement."

Jake pointed his pretty eyes to the ceiling, thinking. "Well, look we have Riley coming into a bada**. He smiled at me with his gorgeous face, falling into fondness.

I smiled while my cheeks blushed red.

"Um...yeah we can do that." He agreed and we began walking to lunch.

After today, I laid down in my bed wondering how tomorrow is going to turn out; couldn't sleep. My body tossing and turning in between my sheets. The women's voice and the screech was all I could think about. I don't know if I can face that again tomorrow. In between thinking, I recalled Jake would be with me, so I won't have to do this alone. My nerves calmed down dosing off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Okay Jake, try to open it." My voice edgy as Jake and I were outside Tate's house, trying to open the basement window.

Jake pulled with his arms, continuing to lift the window up while I checked out for someone; panicking.

"It's unlocked but...it's really hard to open." Jake said in discomfort heaving up the window.

"I'll help." Lifting with Jake.

We pulled and tugged with all of strength together until finally a creak sound started as it opened completely.

"We got it!" I yelled out of breathe.

"Shh!" Jake said pushing me into the window.

I jumped down from the window and I was back inside this frightening basement. Jake followed me in the window right after. Feelings of shock and adrenaline throughout me, realizing we broke into a basement. I've never done anything bad like this before but I didn't care if I got caught; I needed to know that I'm not crazy.

"Okay, well the look of the basement is creepy enough." Jake whispered; checking it out.

"Well, let's just keep walking around...I know it's in here." Directing Jake as I pulled him.

Jake and I continued snooping.

"Ew, what is this?" Jake said disgusted.

It was a bunch of jars. Okay you're thinking jars of food or a collection...It was jars of body parts, animal parts, baby body parts, and parts of I don't even know. I was so grossed and freaked out. Tate has a basement with this stuff. Pondering why he would have this. The last time I was down here, I didn't even see this because I left scared out of my mind.

"Alright, maybe you are right about Tate." Jake looking at me with fear in his eyes.

A loud bang in the distance, causing Jake and I to jump up a mile a minute, happening right after Jake said that.

"Okay, really what was that?" Jake's voice shaking.

"It's probably that thing I heard down here the last time." Fright hovering me.

"I think it's time to get out of here." Jake started to push me.

"No, I need to know answers!" I yelled pushing him off of me; something coming over me.

Jake let go of me, looking back at me; his face shocked. I've never acted this way toward Jake and I believe he knows I mean business. A minute later, both of us felt a chill all over our body.

"Okay, did you feel that?" Jake's breathing becoming heavier.

"Yeah, that's it, I know it's down here." I explained, breathing loudly.

"Eh, I'm sorry Riley, but I need to get out of here." Jake's voice trembling.

"No, please I'm terrified right now too...but we need to know." I demanded; directing Jake to the laundry area.

"This is where I think I heard the screech come from last time." I informed him in the time we walked around.

All of sudden, I felt myself get pushed down. My body on the floor and claws digging into my back.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain.

I pushed whatever that was off of me, turning back around.

"Riley, what is that?!" Jake screaming, staring at something above me.

I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision. Something standing over me, four feet four inches tall, with a pale white face, monstrous teeth full of blood dripping down it's face, bold head with a few strains of crazy stood up hair. It was wearing a creepy white laced puffy dress. My heart was pounding uncontrollably, I thought it was going to explode through my chest. Letting fear overcome me. Bloom of heat in my chest and hair prickling over my entire body as my breathing quickened more every second. Believe me, I've never been more terrified in my life.

Glancing over quickly at Jake, his face froze in shock, his chest rabidly moving up and down, while his hands shaken uncontrollably.

"Jake help me!" I yelled in the instant this monster creature jumped on top of me again.

It was making creepy screeches staring into my eyes. I tried closing my eyes to not see it in my face. I thought it was going to bite me as it got closer to my neck. Jake was just standing, staring in one area.

"Jake! Please help me! Jake!" Yelling trying to pull it off of me.

He better of been in shock or I'm going to be so mad at him for not saving me. A second later, he finally moved and grabbed the back of this creature, trying to get it off of me. The monster turned around, screeching at Jake just as it scratched it's face with it's extremely long dirty yellow claws.

"Ow!" Jake jumped back holding onto it's face. "Go away!"

The creature turned back at me, letting out a long screech, it's terrifying eyes staring back at me, as it disappeared. I jumped up, shaking uncontrollably with fright, running over into Jake's arms, holding onto each other tight. Looking into his brown eyes, he looked just as scared as me.

"Jake, are you okay?" My voice shaking while I touched his scratch.

"Let's get the hell out of here right now!" Jake pushing me; holding on to each other.

While we were running to the window, a man with a white vintage doctor outfit, a white hat, and black gloves appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Nora, I fixed our baby." He said in an old time voice, walking away disappearing.

Jake and I looked at each other, breathing so ever loudly.

"We have to get out now." My voice traumatized.

We ran until we finally got to the window. He swiftly lifted me up and pushed me out of the window, he got out just the second after me. Jake and I holding onto each other, our bodies trembling, running the fastest we could to his car not looking back.

 **Thank you for reading! I will try to post Chapter 6 soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What was that?" Hyperventilating while Jake drove away.

"I don't know Riley, but I believe you now." Jake glazing over at me from driving.

"I told you I wasn't crazy." My breathing decreasing.

"Now, I don't want you to think I'm a wuss...I'm not scared of anything...but I've never experienced anything so real like that...I thought we were going to die." Jake embarrassed as his cheeks were blushing red.

"It's okay...people get scared even guys...I don't blame you for being scared." I said with a smile, putting my hand on Jake's leg.

Jake smiled back. "How can Tate live there? I mean I'm guessing this is why he acts like that...I mean anyone would be a little off living with something like that in your house."

"I know...but we shouldn't bring this up to Tate, we can't let him know we broke into his house...he's a really good friend to us and I don't want to be on his bad side...but I know he has a hard relationship with his mom and now his house is haunted...well I think that would make anyone crazy." I said staring out the window.

A few days later, a hear a low sound of a tiny rock hitting my window while I was laying down in my bed. I jump up, anything now a days makes me scared. I open my blinds and I see Jake outside on my lawn. What is he doing here after midnight? I sneak him up into my room. Jake's face uneasy as he enters my room.

"What? What is it? Is it Tate?...Did you see something again?" I asked with nerves.

"I have to tell you something." He pulled me down on my bed, grabbed my hand, and leaned in closer to me.

My heart was racing, the sound striking in my ears, and my palms becoming sweaty. What is he doing? My body was fluttering.

"Listen Riley, I don't know what I'm doing...but it's been all of I've been thinking about. Ever since that day, I've been thinking how much I love and care about you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I wasn't sure about what type of feelings I had towards you but..." He paused, swallowing.

My hands were full of sweat and my heart pounding while my breathing became heavy. Is this what I think it is?

"I like you more than a friend...I'm in love with you."

My eyes were bulging out, my face frozen, feeling like my heart fell in my stomach. It was quiet for a minute. I was in too much shock to speak.

"Sorry, forget what I just said." Jake's face turning red, getting up from the bed.

What am I doing? I'm an idiot. Say something Riley. I quickly pulled Jake back on my bed.

"I'm in love with you too...I've always liked you...I didn't know how you felt about me so I never brought it up." My voice shaken.

Jake smiled with his gorgeous smile, lighting up his face. He leaned in, his lips touching mine, as he kissed me. My body was on fire and my stomach full of butterflies. I got the nerve to kiss him back. This kiss sending me to heaven. I never thought I would kiss him.

"Jake, can you stay with me tonight? I can't sleep anymore after what happened. Visions and nightmares almost every night of that monstrous face with it's sharp teeth dripping with blood screeching at me." I started sobbing hard while tears were streaming down my face.

"Of course, I know I can't stop thinking about what we seen." He leaned over, our lips touching, in the moment we began to kiss. His kiss making the world stop for a second and all the nightmares flash away.

Jake grabbed me and got under the covers with me as we began to spoon. His body warming me and his breathing on my neck relaxing me.

"It's okay. Sleep now." Giving a kiss on my cheek as it blushed red, falling into a deep sleep.

 **Thank you for reading and only two more chapters left!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's been two months now and we never went back inside his house after that terrible experience Jake and I encounter. Jake and I made up an excuse about Jake's scratch. We said Jake was attacked by a dog. I know it sounds cliche. Both of us kept being friends with Tate. Jake and I made up excuses and invited him to our places.

But actually since that horrible day, it lead to a good thing. Jake's my first boyfriend and I'm really delighted it's him. I've been trying to clear what we've seen that day and I'm finally out of my depression. Tate's been making fun of us, calling us love birds, but we try our best to include him in everything and doesn't feel like a third wheel. I know how horrible it feels to be that.

It was a beautiful California day, the sky blue and clear, a light breeze caressing my face at the lunch table. Jake and I sitting next to each other while Tate sat across from us. Jake's arms wrapped around me, while he gave me some kisses as we were doing our homework. His kisses on my lips leading my days brighter and brighter to ecstasy. Tate listening to music and smoking a cigarette. It looked like Tate was in distress during the time I watched him at lunch. His eyes seeming like they filled with tears a couple times.

"Tate, is something wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Pulling my hand away.

I feel like this had to do with his mom. I think his agony comes a lot from his mother; I needed to know his relationship with her.

"Tate, is this about your mom?" My face concerned.

"Yeah, we want to help, we are your friends. Why do you hate your mother so much?" Jake spoke after me.

Tate glanced down at the table, wiping his tears from his eyes, while he hit his hands down at the table. The bang making me jump up and my eyes blinking hard; Jake holding me tighter.

"Alright, alright...Listen my mother is an old wh**e. She's been dating this guy, this guy that I fu****g hate...He...he" Tate paused.

"He what?" Leaning in closer.

"He killed my brother. I know he did. Beau didn't die from natural causes...I know he was murdered. And my b***h mother stays with the guy. She might even had something to do with it...my gut is telling me this. My mother doesn't listen to me...she doesn't pay attention to me. She hurt me so bad for staying with this dude." Tate started to sob, hiding his face.

Wow, I didn't even know Tate had a brother. I knew he had a sister but his brother never came up. I ran up to Tate escaping Jake's arms, letting me go. I turned Tate, hugging him tight. He hid his face in my shoulder, crying. His body feeling full of anxiety and pain as I tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Tate, your mother sounds horrible...but we care about you." I said holding him tighter.

"I don't want people to see me like this...I'm not a p***y." Tate let go of me, wiping his tears from his face.

Tate ceased crying in the moment of looking at Jake serious.

"If you love someone you should never hurt them...don't ever hurt Riley." Tate leaving Jake startled.

"I won't ever." Jake responded the second after Tate said that.

Tate looked briefly over to me, staring intensely into my eyes. It felt like I could see his soul; giving me goosebumps. "You either, it goes both way...don't ever hurt Jake."

"I won't." Giving Tate a friendly kiss on the cheek in the moment he left walking, smoking a cigarette with his hands in his pockets.

 **Thank you for reading and hoped you liked it :) Only one more chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please be advised this chapter contains graphic and disturbing scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Final Chapter

It's a week later and that was the last time Jake and I spoke to Tate. He hasn't been in school the whole week and he has been ignoring our calls. I don't know what this was about but I hope Tate knows how much Jake and I care for him. It had to do with his mother, I've never seen Tate like that on the day he last spoke to us. Jake and I were going to show up to his house but that house frighten me like no other. I left a voice message on his house phone the other day but no response. I had to tell Tate he has us...we care about him.

It was a Friday morning, around 8:15 am; still no Tate. Jake was with me at my locker, while we were getting ready to go to our algebra class; the class we met Tate.

"I'm really worried about Tate." I said as we held hands walking to the class.

"I know, I am too Riley...but he won't get back to us." Jake giving me a kiss on the forehead.

We were sitting in our algebra class, the teacher explaining some problems, while I was dozing off thinking about Tate, glancing back at his desk. I knew Tate was depressed too. Please don't kill yourself. You're actually a real deep smart guy, but so much pain inside. I don't want him to kill himself over this. I didn't even realize there were only about ten minutes left in the class, as I looked over at the clock ticking. Out of nowhere, I hear a loud blare noise and screaming, I believe it was a gunshot. I jumped up in full terror, looking over at Jake staring back at me with fear.

"What was that? Is someone shooting?" A student asking the teacher shaking in fear, out of their desk.

"Everyone calm down get under the desks." The teacher's voice quivering while he demanded us.

The teacher looked afraid too, even though he was trying to hide it for us. He shut the door putting a table in front of the door blocking it. I was hiding under my desk, shaking becoming unmanageable, my breathing so loud as my heart was hammering. Jake and I staring at each other.

Jake mouthing to me, "It's okay, I love you."

Gazing back at my best friend and lover, mouthing, "I love you too."

I heard a couple more shots, making me tremble with my hands over my head, scrunched down with my head in my knees. Students were screaming in the classroom, as the teacher was trying to calm them down. A girl wouldn't stop screaming, whose screams making my hairs stick up sending shivers down my body, her scream was the definition of true fear. The teacher demanding her to calm down or were all going to die. She finally began to be quiet. Was this Tate? Is this why he hasn't been in school? A few seconds later, I heard loud bangs coming from the door. Whoever it was, was trying to get in. I started to sob, tears all down my face. The girl started shouting again, everyone telling her to be quiet. The teacher grabbed her under his desk, covering her mouth as the last booming sound of the door ripped open.

I thought being down in that basement was the most fear I've ever felt in my life, no this was it. My body vibrated making the desk move. The heat from the terror was forming entirely down my body. I could hear footsteps of whoever this was, all I wanted to look at was Jake. This could be the last time Jake and I will see each other.

Jake staring back at me. The footsteps causing my heart to pound harder and harder every second. The person's feet were finally noticeable once they reached closer. Tall black boots, black pants, and a black trench coat was what I could see. All of sudden, Jake's desk went flying, and a gun was pointing at him.

"No!" I screamed as I got out of the desk, making eye contact with the killer.

Oh my god, it was...it was...Tate.

"Tate, please don't do this!" Jake screaming, begging for his life.

I was on the floor staring at Jake terrified, glazing over at me. Tate pointing the gun directly at Jake's head.

"Tate, it's me!" Jake yelled; shaking.

In that very second, the gun shot went off blowing into Jake's head. Blood went everywhere, it splattered on my face.

"Nooo!" I screamed full of tears.

Did I just see what I just saw? Is this a nightmare? I want to wake up from this horrendous vision...please wake me up. My best friend since I was young, my lover, my life is gone. I just seen his head blow off right in front of me. I've never seen something more horrifying. Tate moved over to me, his footsteps coming from his boots, vibrating through my ears, making me panic. I knew I was next. I looked up into Tate's eyes, as he pulled the gun up to my face. His eyes weren't Tate's eyes anymore. They were dark, utterly with hate and rage. I believe this wasn't Tate staring back at me.

"Tate, please, it's me Riley...your friend." My voice and body trembling.

His lips narrowing, his eyes glaring with rage, and his eyebrows down.

"Tate, I care about you. I like you, you're my friend...please don't do this!" I screamed louder, my body twitching insanely, my heart rate the highest its ever been, battering in my chest, and my breathing blaring uncontrollably. Memories of Jake and I rewinding in my mind, thinking of my family and what made Tate this way, as my entire life from a child until now flashed before my eyes. Right after I said that, his evil eyes staring back into mine, his mouth started to open. "I kill people I like...I'm taking you to a better place." Pulling the trigger, leading me into darkness.

 **Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my Tate fanfic! I know Riley and Jake weren't part of the students who were shot in the high school shooting by Tate but I wanted to make my own fanfic about what we would happen if Tate was friends with two of the students he shot. This is just a rough draft, I might go back and add some details if I have time someday. Thank you so much again who followed, faved, and reviewed, I appreciate it :)**


End file.
